Venganza
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: El final que imagino para la serie! Completo y cortito!


Hola a todos!

Probablemente éste sea mi primer y único fic sobre The Mentalist, pero con cada episodio que veo no puedo dejar de pensar en este final.

Espero les guste y también sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, por favor una review!

* * *

Suerte a todos!

**VENGANZA**

Está de pie, con el brazo extendido y con el cañón de una arma apuntando a su blanco, Jane casi no puede creer en lo que está viendo, frente a él está Red John, ha esperado y buscado este momento por tanto tiempo que llegó a pensar nunca se le presentaría, pero no fue así, y ahora está por cumplir con sus más íntimos deseos.

En alguna parte, fuera de su campo de visión sus compañeros están apuntándole con sus propias armas y a él le importa un carajo. Escucha, registra en algún lugar de su enfermo cerebro la voz de Lisbon, sabe que le habla a él, que intenta convencer y apaciguar, le pide, le ruega que baje el arma. A él le gustaría decirle qué le pasa, como se siente, pero sabe que ella jamás podría entender, sólo alguien tan hecho mierda como él podría y lo cierto es que sus compañeros se han convertido en sus únicos amigos y jamás les desearía experimentar el dolor que a él le ha tocado.

Red John sonríe y un víbora de repulsión y rencor se retuerce en las entrañas de Patrick, está hablando, dice algo pero la mente de Jane no registra nada, no le dará esa satisfacción a ese monstruo, y Patrick Jane sonríe a su vez y aunque su sonrisa suele ser una arma de seducción también puede transmitir todo el odio que siente. Sonríe y Lisbon y el resto del grupo pueden apreciar esa mueca de desprecio que retuerce el rostro del hombre que sea ha convertido en un amigo para ellos.

Lisbon sigue gritando, amenaza con dispararle pero Jane sabe que no lo hará, él es experto en una cosa y sólo una, leer a las personas, él se ha ganado el respeto de toda la unidad así como su cariño, él le ha dado a esas personas lo poco que quedaba de su humanidad, sabe como reaccionarán, no podrán hacerlo, no podrán.

Así que apunta mejor, las palabras de Red John lo circundan venenosas y él sólo ve un rastro de sangre, su mujer y su hija, sólo dolor, muerte, desesperación y culpa. Con una tranquilidad pasmosa presiona sobre el gatillo y ve todo en cámara lenta, el fogonazo del arma, siente la sacudida en el brazo y el cuerpo, pero no cierra los ojos, no parpadea, quiere ver lo que sucederá. Ve el momento exácto en que los ojos de Red John muestran el impacto de la bala y el entendimiento que le dura sólo milésimas de segundos antes de que el cerebro se apague, ve su expresión de sorpresa, la explosión de la cabeza, sangre y sesos mezclándose en el aire de la noche. El monstruo cae de rodillas, luego sobre su pecho y allí queda, entre la grava del suelo, un charco oscuro formándose a su alrededor y Jane tiene la tentación de dibujar con esa sangre un rostro y una sonrisa, porque esa muerte también es obra del asesino.

A su alrededor las cosas cobran vida, la gente corre y grita, alguien le quita el arma de la mano, le habla, pero él no escucha nada, ha cumplido su propósito, ha termino con la última cuota pendiente, si aún tuviera la automática en sus manos la usaría ahí mismo y terminaría con todo. Pero Lisbon está frente a él y como si supiera lo que él piensa le da su propia pistola y la que usó Jane a Cho, que lo mira sin decir nada, ella lo toma de la mano y al entrar en contacto, Patrick es abandonado por las fuerzas que le han mantenido en pie por años y cae vencido, Teresa intenta sostenerlo pero él es más grande y pesado y la arrastra al suelo, quedan los dos allí, de rodillas, frente a frente, la cabeza del hombre descansando en el hombro de la mujer.

Ella lo abraza y él siente, siente algo en su pecho, algo que no es el vacío constante, levanta el rostro y la mira, directo a esos ojos que le son tan conocidos, le mira sin máscaras, sin encubrimientos, Lisbon puede ver el alma de Jane dentro de sus ojos, una alma torturada, ve mover sus labios y escucha el susurro de unas palabras.

-Está echo - dice y acercando los labios a su oído agrega – Perdóname.

Sólo eso antes de desmayarse, ella lo sostiene y el resto del equipo se acerca para ayudarla, se miran entre todos y sin mediar palabras un pacto ha sido sellado, van a salvar a Jane de la cárcel, no saben cómo, no les interesa cómo. Han visto la clase de bestialidades que Red John había cometido y no dejarían que un hombre hundido en la culpa y el dolor pagara por terminar con esa basura.

Quizás no fuese la justicia por la que trabajaban cada día, quizás no fuese por lo que ellos luchaban, pero la justicia era sólo la correa de la venganza y en ocasiones un buen hombre necesitaba que ganara la segunda.

Fin.


End file.
